


Working Through It

by fuzzyhorse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Din Djarin, Dirty Talk, Dominant Din Djarin, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, din is really good at after care, din needed to get some things off his chest, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhorse/pseuds/fuzzyhorse
Summary: Din is in a mood and just really needed to "work through some things." You're the only person who really understands how to help him through it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Working Through It

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing a little smutty one shot for you guys! Enjoy!

You’d come in after being out at the market like he had requested, resupplying the Crest with essential items… food, medicine, the basics. You’d even splurged and gotten something special for Grogu. A little amulet to represent you. Din had allowed the two of you to go together so he could finally get some much-needed rest. 

It had been a long and rough few weeks of hunting quarry after quarry. Why he was working himself to death, you’d never know, but in the end, you’re sure the credits would be well worth it. You’d been on a safe enough planet that he felt you could go off on your own. It was nice that Din thought of your safety like that. Sure, you could handle yourself in a fight, but to him, that didn’t mean you had to. 

Since you were somewhere with supplies, you’d been able to change out the water on the crest for fresh, clean water. No more quick showers in slightly foul-smelling water. This time you could truly enjoy it. You’d restocked your favorite shampoo bar, one that smelled like flowers. It always made your skin so soft too which you felt was just a little personal touch to keep you a little more  _ human _ . 

The water was divine, the warm spray showering down on your bare skin as you stand there for just a moment longer than you normally do. Looking back, this was really the downfall of the whole situation. The sound of the water being jettisoned down on you blocked out the sound of Din coming in with his latest quarry and throwing him into the carbonite chamber. You’d completely missed all of it when you shut the water off and wrapped yourself in a towel. 

But from outside the door, he was fully aware that you were just on the other side, wrapped in nothing more than a thin sheet of cloth. The picture of water droplets tracing a trail from your hair down your perfect skin and blending in with the fabric was enough to send any man wild, but for one like Din? He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off you on a good day, let alone a day when he’d been deprived of touching you for a while. When the metal door burst open suddenly, startling you and making you jump, you’d dropped your towel in the process. 

“Din! I’m naked!” you yelped, scrambling to gather the cloth and cover yourself. He just stood there, watching you fumble around before he stepped forward and taking the towel in his hands. The ball of cloth felt like a challenge between you - him asking if you were seriously thinking of covering yourself right now and you asking if he was seriously going to take you right there? 

You could see the moment he was about to snap. His chest rose and fell faster, hand balled into a fist around the cloth and at his side, and you’d put money on how dark and stormy his eyes were under that helmet. 

“I’m. Naked,” you repeat, enunciating each word clearly. 

“Yeah? And?” he comes back, “what are you going to do about it, princess?” he steps into the small room dropping the towel at your feet and tilting his head down to get a better look at you. 

A whimper comes from your lips, knowing damn well that this man could do anything he wanted with you and you’d mop yourself up off the floor and thank him for his time. He owned you completely, mind, body, and soul. “Din…” you whisper, and that was all it took to completely shatter the last of his resolve. 

Firm hands grasping around your thighs, prompting you to jump slightly and wrap them around his waist, he carries you out into the main loading bay, pushing his thigh between yours for you to straddle his beskar covered leg as he holds you against the side of the Crest. Your toes are barely able to touch the ground as you sit there over his thigh, mounted like a prized piece. 

“Ride my leg,” he instructs. You do as you’re told, rolling your hips and letting the slick moisture gather on his thigh. It drives you mad, the cool sensation of his beskar mixed with the warmth of the man underneath it. It overwhelms you, consuming you while sending a fire straight to your core. You moan a strangled breath, desperate for deeper friction. 

“You like this, little bird?” he groaned, looking down and seeing the streaks against his beskar; clear evidence of your arousal. 

You moan, hands finding their way up his shoulders to grasp his cape and hold on for support as you rock yourself over him. His hand moves into your wet hair, weaving through the strands and giving a gentle tug as a reminder to you that he still is in control. He still owns your cunt, like he always has. 

“Answer me, princess…” his patience being challenged. 

“Yes, Din, I d-” you swallow your breaths, “I do,” you pant. 

“Good girl,” he lets go of your hair, moving one hand over your breast, flicking the pebbled peak before moving down your stomach, pinching, squeezing in all the right places. You grab at him, eyes rolling back as you continue dragging your hips over his thigh like you were riding for your life. 

“Ba-baby… I n-nee-need… mo” you gulp, “more, please… need mo-” your thighs grip him tight, feeling his thumb brush against your most sensitive spot at the apex of your thighs. Opening your eyes to look, you see his finger making small rotations around your clit between your folds, the wetness rushing out like a broken damn at the top of a cliff. It’s almost too much.  _ Almost _ … 

“P-please, I ca…” you beg. 

“Beg some more, maybe that’ll help,” he sarcastically scolds you, knowing his assault will only continue the more you beg. His thumb rushes faster, then slower as you get closer, then faster, then slower. It’s absolute torture - enough to make you scream and wiggle out underneath him. You scream out, fists pounding out on his chest in frustration. 

“Din, please!” you wiggle in his grasp again, “I can’t… I need you,” you say breathlessly.

He laughs from deep in his chest, knowing exactly what you need, “Is that so?”

The struggle only urges both of you on. He enjoys the fight, as do you. If it had been with anyone else, you’d never go this far. But with Din? You’re a complete brat  _ because _ of how he treats you. You’ve felt his cock turn as hard as beskar when your smart mouth talked back. You’ve felt him rub up against you and lose himself inside you when you push back. He enjoys this game just as much as you do and you trust him more than any other in the galaxy. 

“If I let you down, will you be a good girl?” he asks. 

“Yes!” you practically yell, “I’ll do anything, please just let me cum!” you beg. 

He slides his leg from beneath you, spinning you around and giving you a firm smack to your ass, making you yelp and another rush flood your cunt. You don’t need your hand to feel yourself, you know you’re dripping down your thighs. You hear his rustling with his clothes behind you and prepare yourself for the immediate release you’ve been craving. 

Pushing your ass out, you feel the tip of his cock waiting at you’re entrance, and you slowly push yourself backward, impaling yourself with him to the hilt. A mutual moan fills the space between the two of you, his hands gripping your hips as if he’s afraid you’ll float away if he lets go. There’s no hesitation once he’s fully buried inside you - Din isn’t the kind of man to take his time when he’s in this kind of mood. 

Any other day, sure… he could draw it out for hours. He could lay you down and slip himself inside you,  _ making love _ to you. But that’s not what this was. This was a pure need, pure release.  _ This was just pure fucking _ . Something you both desperately needed. 

His hips took off, propelling him forward into you over and over again. The wonderful ache of his cock stretching and filling you buckled your knees. The way his size breaks you open is fucking intoxicating. His arm snaked around you, holding you up as he continued his assault into you. Your sensitive core gripping him tight, refusing to let him go.

“Yes, Din! Yes, ungh… fuck-” you moan his name louder and louder, completely forgetting that the child was blissfully asleep not far from where you were. His hand slips over your mouth, “if you wake him, you’re going to have to deal with con…” he groans as your pussy involuntarily clenches down around him, “maker… fucking consequences.” 

“Maker, why are you… so, s’perfect?” he breathes into your ear as he fucks you harder, skin slapping against skin. “-f-fucking… s’so  _ tight _ ” he hisses, his hands grasping you harder. 

“Din,” your cry is muffled by his palm, “I’m gonna cum -” you reach behind you to grab him. 

“That’s ri...right baby girl… fuck” his head flops back, his pace never slowing down as you feel the built hit a delicious peak, deep inside you. Your cunt starts the explosion you’ve been chasing, stars exploding behind your eyes, every color you’ve ever laid your eyes on all bursting at once. 

You hold on to him for dear life, riding the high and low of ecstasy as he follows closely behind you, emptying himself deep into you. “That’s right, ride it out little bird,” he whispers, slowly pumping the last of himself into you, your tight hole squeezing what it can out of him.

You both stay like that, joined together for a moment as you come down, your legs turning completely to jelly as he holds you. The softness in his movements tells you the moment is passing, whatever Din needed from you, he got, and now it’s his turn to take care of you… 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> www.pascal-istheway.tumblr.com


End file.
